


Calendula 金盏花

by Enoya



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alien Plant, M/M, Pre-Slash, Short & Sweet
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 05:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13781079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enoya/pseuds/Enoya
Summary: 柯克发现斯波克爱上了养花（x





	Calendula 金盏花

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一个小系列文。第二篇菟丝子：http://archiveofourown.org/works/13781178  
> 本篇的Lofter链接：http://ulricalee191.lofter.com/post/1f4ee5e9_124e0eb4

柯克注意到，斯波克最近有些奇怪。  
不，不是通常意义上的奇怪。严格来说，斯波克和平常没什么两样。他还是一样的符合逻辑，一样的能干称职，一样毫不费力地和老骨头拌着嘴。只是，柯克注意到，他开始在身上戴一些奇奇怪怪的玩意。  
首先是一枚戒指。这本身并不违反规定，毕竟船上有许多已婚的军官都戴着婚戒。但斯波克既没有结婚，也没有订婚的迹象。这事有些蹊跷，但柯克并没发问。  
接下来是一串项链。当然，斯波克没有把它挂在衣服外面。如果不是他脖子上那根细细的挂线，柯克也许根本不会发现他的大副在脖子上挂了东西。这同样不违反规定，因此柯克再次选择了闭嘴。作为一舰之长，他不想表现得多管闲事。  
第三次，斯波克戴上了手环。准确地说，那只是绕在手腕上的一条半透明带子。这小玩意显然不是起着装饰作用。它们实在是不起眼，如果不注意观察根本发现不了。可如果是这样，它的真实用途究竟是什么呢？  
柯克想破脑袋也没能明白。最终，好奇心驱使他开了口。在一次晚间的棋类游戏中，柯克佯装随意地指了指斯波克的手环。“那个是做什么的？”  
斯波克的回答令他瞪大了眼。“那是个培养皿。”  
“什么？”他几乎忘了移动自己的棋子，“那是个……”  
“培养皿。”斯波克重复道。“我在培育来自马利安四号星的金盏花。”  
“金盏花？”显然，斯波克总能让他大吃一惊。“可是我没看到什么花。”  
“你想看看它们吗，舰长？”  
“当然。”柯克回答。为什么不？  
斯波克几乎微笑了。“既然如此，请跟我到实验室去一趟。”

***

“它们美得不可思议。”柯克调节着显微镜的旋钮，小声地惊叹着。  
显微镜的镜头下方放着斯波克的手环。斯波克站在一边，饶有兴趣地观察着他的舰长。  
“它们的学名叫马利安倭金盏菊，是已知的最小的多细胞植物。只有在显微镜下才能看清它们的形态。”他解释道，“它们的外观与地球植物金盏花非常相似，但那很可能是它们之间唯一的相似点。”  
“为什么这么说？”  
“它们并不进行光合作用，过着寄生生活，利用恒温动物的体温合成有机物。从这点上来说，它们更像真菌。可是它们的繁殖方式却更类似于被子植物。”  
柯克笑了。“你是说，这小不点还能长出种子？”  
“没错。”斯波克告诉他。“我认为这种植物具有相当高的研究价值。”  
“以及相当高的欣赏价值。”柯克补充道。  
斯波克挑起眉。“确实。”  
“我明白了。所以，你的戒指和那个项链也是为了它们，对吧？因为它们需要'恒温动物的体温'？”  
“确实如此。而且，那不是唯一的要素。我曾经试图在恒温箱里培养它们，但它们似乎只能在另一生物附近才能生长。根据我的研究，它们的生长状况和花朵形态与寄主生物的生物节律密切相关。”  
“你是说，它会因为接触它们的人不同而生长成不同的样子？”  
“可以这么说。”斯波克肯定道。  
柯克露出淘气的眼神。“我想我喜欢这小植物。你能让我也带上一株吗？”  
斯波克挑眉。“当然可以，舰长。手环里的金盏花刚刚开花，你可以用它的种子。”

***

在柯克的要求下，斯波克把自己手环里那株金盏花的后代种在了一枚戒指型的培养皿里。没过多久，舰桥上的人们就注意到他们的舰长和大副戴上了两枚一模一样的戒指。  
没有人提起这件事，就连契科夫也心领神会地没有提问。所有人都保持着某种心照不宣的默契。这么做的直接后果是，两位当事人从头到尾都被蒙在了鼓里。  
老骨头好奇柯克什么时候才会发现全船的人都以为他和斯波克订婚了。他更加好奇的是，柯克是不是真的被蒙在鼓里。也许他根本就知道这种传闻，只是乐得不去打破而已。  
毕竟，他本来可以选择只是项链或者手环的。


End file.
